Momentos de Tensão
by FireKai
Summary: Ao subirem a torre de batalha, o Ray reflecte que terá de combater a Salima. Os Blade Breakers são apanhados numa armadilha e só o Ray os pode salvar. Ray x Salima, Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

A nossa história começa na Torre de Batalha em Beyblade V Force. Depois da derrota do Max, os Blade Breakers continuaram a subir a torre, enquanto os Saint Shields iriam procurar o Draciel.

"Não te preocupes Max, eles vão recuperar o Draciel." - disse o Tyson.

"Espero que sim." - disse o Max, baixando a cabeça.

O Ray ia imerso nos seus pensamentos. Se os Psykicks iriam lutar com eles um por um, então ele teria de lutar com a Salima.

Subitamente, um alçapão abriu-se e todos os Blade Breakers, com excepção do Ray, caíram. O alçapão voltou a fechar-se.

"Tyson! Max! Hilary! Kenny! Kai!" - gritou ele, mas ninguém lhe respondeu.

"Se queres voltar a vê-los, continua a subir as escadas." - disse uma voz.

"Salima? És tu?" - perguntou o Ray. - "Porque é que estás a fazer isto?"

"Não faças perguntas e continua a subir." - disse a Salima.

O Ray continuou a subir as escadas com cuidado, não fosse aparecer outro alçapão que o engolisse também a ele. Passou por uma porta automática e entrou numa sala que parecia um campo de combate. A sala estava cheia de pedras e areia.

Do outro lado da sala abriu-se uma porta e a Salima entrou por ela.

"Salima, o que aconteceu aos meus amigos?" - perguntou o Ray.

"Se me venceres, eu digo-te." - disse a Salima.

O olhar da Salima não era o seu olhar normal, ela parecia hipnotizada e tinha algo de maníaco no olhar. Ao vê-la, o Ray lembrou-se da expressão do Wyatt, que era igual à da Salima.

"Salima, tu também estás sobre o controlo dos Cyber bit-bichos." - disse o Ray. - "Tens de te livrar da influência deles."

"Nem penses." - disse a Salima. - "Com o Cyber Driger eu sou a blader mais forte do mundo e posso vencer toda a gente."

"Não te enganes Salima." - disse o Ray. - "Até os Cyber bit-bichos podem ser vencidos."

"Então vamos lutar!" - gritou a Salima.

"Eu não quero lutar contigo Salima." - disse o Ray aproximando-se dela.

"Afasta-te de mim!" - gritou a Salima.

Ela começou a gritar e agarrou a sua cabeça. O Ray correu para ela. Quando ela olhou de novo para o Ray, o seu olhar era um olhar normal e brilhante, como daquela vez em que ela se tinha encontrado com o Ray.

"Salima."

"Ajuda-me Ray." - pediu a Salima. - "O Cyber Driger está a controlar-me."

"Não te preocupes, eu vou ajudar-te." - disse o Ray.

O olhar da Salima voltou a ficar de novo sombrio e o ar maníaco voltou. Ela empurrou o Ray e saiu de ao pé dele.

"Eu vou ajudar-te Salima." - disse o Ray. - "Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!" - gritou a Salima.

Os dois piões caíram no chão e começaram a rodopiar furiosamente.

"Vai Driger!" - gritou o Ray e o Tigre Branco apareceu. - "Destrói o pião da Salima."

"Nem penses!" - gritou a Salima. - "Cyber D... Ah!"

A Salima voltou a agarrar a cabeça. A verdadeira Salima estava a tentar combater o poder que o Cyber Driger tinha sobre ela. O Ray aproveitou esse momento.

"Driger, usa a Garra Fatal!"

O Tigre foi contra o pião da Salima e fez o pião em mil pedaços. A Salima caiu ao chão.

"Salima!" - gritou o Ray, correndo para ela.

O Ray segurou a Salima com cuidado e abraçou-a.

"Tu vais ficar bem." - disse o Ray.

"Ray..." - disse a Salima.

"Calma, não tentes falar." - pediu o Ray.

"Ray... há uma bomba nesta torre... os teus amigos estão em perigo... vai explodir dentro de dez minutos..." - disse a Salima, numa voz fraca.

"O quê!"

"Sim... os teus amigos estão presos no primeiro piso." - disse a Salima.

"Vamos sair daqui então." - disse o Ray, ajudando a Salima a levantar-se.

"Não... deixa-me para trás, vou atrasar-te." - pediu a Salima.

"Nem pensar." - disse o Ray. - "Vamos sair daqui os dois e vamos salvar os meus amigos."

Os dois começaram a caminhar devagar, porque a Salima não podia andar muito depressa. Para sorte deles, estavam apenas no terceiro andar, porque se tivessem subido mais, saírem da torre teria sido mais difícil.

Eles desceram até ao segundo andar e passaram pela sala onde o Max tinha combatido. Continuaram a caminhar e chegaram ao primeiro piso. O Sr. Dickinson estava lá.

"Ray, o que aconteceu?" - perguntou o Sr. Dickinson.

"Há uma bomba na torre Sr. D. Leve a Salima para fora, eu vou procurar os outros." - disse o Ray.

"Estão... numa sala... à tua direita." - disse a Salima.

"Obrigado, eu vou encontrá-los." - disse o Ray, começando a correr na direcção que a Salima tinha indicado.

Deparou-se com uma porta metálica.

"Tyson? Hilary? Todos vocês, estão aí?"

"És tu Ray?" - perguntou o Tyson do outro lado da porta.

"Eu já vos tiro daí." - disse o Ray.

O Ray olhou para um painel numérico ao lado da porta. Não tinha tempo para descobrir o código. Tirou o seu pião do bolso e lançou-o contra o painel. A porta abriu-se e de lá saíram o Max, o Tyson, a Hilary, o Kenny e o Kai.

"Depressa, temos de sair daqui, há uma bomba na torre." - disse o Ray.

"Mas... e o meu Draciel?" - perguntou o Max.

"Está aqui connosco." - disse a Mariam, aproximando-se com os outros Saint Shields. - "Está neste bit."

A Mariam mostrou aos outros um bit com a figura do Draciel.

"Então, vamos embora daqui!" - disse o Ray.

Todos começaram a correr e saíram da torre. Minutos depois, a torre explodiu.

"Era... uma armadilha para vocês... desculpem." - disse a Salima.

"Agora não interessa." - disse o Sr. Dickinson. - "Um helicóptero deve estar quase a chegar para nos levar daqui."

Alguns minutos depois chegou um helicóptero que os levou dali. A Salima teve de ficar internada no hospital.

"Vou ver a Salima hoje." - disse o Ray.

"Eu vou contigo." - disse o Kai. - "O Wyatt está internado no mesmo hospital da Salima e assim aproveito para o ir visitar."

O Ray e o Kai saíram de casa e quando chegaram ao hospital, cada um foi para seu lado. Quando o Ray entrou no quarto da Salima, ela sorriu-lhe.

"Ray! Estou tão feliz por te ver." - disse ela.

"Também estou feliz por te ver." - disse o Ray. - "Tens estado bem?"

"Sim." - disse a Salima. - "Espero que me perdoes por causa da armadilha da torre."

"A culpa não foi tua." - disse o Ray.

Eles conversaram durante muito tempo, até que terminaram as horas das visitas e o Ray teve de se ir embora.

"Salima, agora tenho de ir." - disse o Ray. - "Mas... quando saíres daqui... aceitas... sei lá... aceitas sair comigo?"

"Claro que sim." - disse a Salima sorrindo.

"Obrigado." - disse o Ray. - "Adeus."

E quando a Salima saiu do hospital, ela saiu com o Ray e os dois começaram a namorar.

**E fim. O que acharam da história? Mandem reviews por favor.**


End file.
